bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagirinai Nagareboshi
Kagirinai Nagareboshi (流れ星=限りない, Nagareboshi Kagirinai, The Unlimited Shooting Star), or more commonly "Giri" (義理) is an extremely powerful Mototsu and the older brother of Gai Nagareboshi. As a Mototsu before Gai, Kagirinai has a dangerous imbalance in his Soul that will eventually kill him. However, being created too independent, not having another of his kind to interact with and severely troubled by his incomplete status, being imperfect, Kagirinai had begun growing distrust for the Soul King. Fearing the Soul King would change his character, Kagirinai refused to have the Soul King meddle with his Soul and went missing. Kagirinai Nagareboshi serves as an antagonist of Part I of the original installment of the Rising Phoenix series, though after his tie in his battle with his younger brother and subsequent events, he has officially joined the side of his brother, though he would never admit that he actually cares for him due to his massive inferiority complex; something which is expanded upon in Sealed Scarlet, Corrupt Black. In the events of Rising Phoenix: Final Chapter, he puts aside his differences with his brother and later manages to score a relationship with Sayaka Izayoi; though he learns that his soul is about to explode—which leads him to make the fate-altering decision to intervene in Gai's battle with Izanami and Izanagi, steal Gai's Infernox Core, and unleash it's full potential in order to achieve his ultimate Zanpakutō, Akatsuki; which he uses to kill Izanagi and seriously wound Izanami, dying in the process while in Gai's arms, happy that he managed to die in the arms of somebody he cared about. Appearance Kagirinai usually takes on the form of an handsome young man with shaggy, white hair that extends down to his knees and spikes out in all directions at the end. His bangs are parted in the middle, framing both sides of his face and reaching down to his chin. He has shining magenta within blue eyes. He is well-toned and muscular; Kagirinai's appearance, in addition to his polite facade, cause many women to become smitten with him. Kagirinai is never seen wearing a shirt, when Gai asks him if he is incapable of wearing one, Kagirinai tells him to "shut it"; instead, he wears a two-tailed red trenchcoat which has a black collar; multiple flame designs are adorned upon the sides and sleeves, which also have black fur around the cuffs. Kagirinai wears skin-tight black leather pants that balloon out at the cuffs with flame designs on the legs. He also wears black fingerless gloves with shells on the back, and he completes his outfit with black sneakers. During his time with the Soul King, Kagirinai wore the regular attire of the Mototsu, which were of the highest quality; featuring a black cloak, which extended downwards past the waist and tied near the top using a single bow, with a lighter interior lining and a significantly large collar. Worn under this was a small, light crimson shirt which resembled his younger brother's, and a light divided hakama, that was tied using a black obi sash and he wore traditional geta on his feet. A large piece of light fabric hung from the center of the sash, embellished with the image of a Japanese dragon. However, he also has a secondary form, one of a female's appearance. In this form, Kagirinai has far longer hair, which reaches down to her ankles. Her bangs are parted in the middle and frame her face, just like her regular form, though it is cut straight in a bob stroke and her bangs now reach down to her chest. There are several strands of hair in the gap on her forehead. Her eyelashes have grown longer. She wears the same attire as her male form, much to the others' horror. Personality and Traits Kagirinai is a rather loud and boisterous young man; and he is seen as brash, impulsive, emotional, and extremely impatient. He is very prone to letting his emotions overcome his better judgment, which causes him quite a fair bit of trouble in the series. Kagirinai likes to intimidate those who are afraid of him, purely for laughs, always thinking highly of himself. He cares very little for others, and thinks that other races aside from the Mototsu, while at times amusing, are merely mortal and ultimately expendable. One of his most notable traits is his desire to fight, which becomes more noticeable as the series progresses. Kagirinai has been noted on many occasions to be rather unintelligent, and, at times, just plain stupid. However, as Sayaka says, he "can be a genius at fighting". In battle he will do anything to win, sometimes at the risk of his allies. At times Kagirinai has behaved with almost a mercenary attitude, joining forces with others only to further his own goals, but in the end he usually ends up picking the side of moral right. Kagirinai can be manipulative, up to the point of even using his friends to get what he wants. Most notably, Kagirinai has both a superiority and an inferiority complex to Gai, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when he is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that Gai is. Kagirinai is also noted to be rather sexist; believing women to be rather useless other than being useful for intimate purposes; essentially, a complete pervert who sees women as sex objects, this is best highlighted when he convinces a married woman to have an affair, and then does not care that she died, before flirting with her daughter shortly after; and even later, he drinks and hits on Haruko on the same day he found out about said married woman's daughter's death. He seems to have low standards on the legal age of females; as shown when he hit on Adriana Giovanna, much to Gunha's dismay, as he says it's illegal, but Kagirinai retorts she's already a grown woman at 12, and that if he (Gunha) hasn't made a move, it's his own fault he let her get away. And, it's not his problem if it's illegal. Underneath his bold, cocky attitude, he has a joking, and kind nature; though because of his massive complexes, he has been unwilling to show it until the events of Final Chapter; he is merely generally misunderstood, and Sayaka Izayoi is one of the very few who knows Kagirinai is actually very kind, and she sympathizes with his problems in life, and due to this, Kagirinai has shown a softness underneath his rough exterior for certain people such as his siblings and Sayaka herself, who act like an old married couple when they're together. He is also shown, deep down beneath his jack-assed exterior, to be incredibly lonely, and wishes to be more open with people, but is unable to do so because of his belief that he will be alone until the day he dies. Amusingly enough, Kagirinai has few applicable or even social skills other than beating people up and has been consequently fired from several jobs in one day. He also has problems with spending money as Gai grills him for spending thirty dollars on a single cup of coffee and being three-hundred and sixty dollars in debt to said coffee shop. Also, he has a great love for ramen that spans from his early days when he would eat ramen along with his siblings every Tuesday. Like his younger brother's catchphrase "Let's do it!" (やってヤルゼ, "Yatte yaruze!"), Kagirinai has a habit of saying "Is that so?" (そうなのか？, "Sōna no ka?") when in a battle, when his opponent usually believes that they have acquired the upper hand. History Kagirinai was intended to become the first spiritual being created by the new Soul King capable of independent thought and reasoning. Being a prototype to the Mototsu, Kagirinai design was not complete. It was later discovered by Kazuma that Kagirinai had a dangerous imbalance in his soul that would eventually kill him; which meant that he could not do much despite his constant growing. Around the time his siblings were born, Kagirinai formed a close bond with them; happy to have people to talk to. At some point, Eimi became very ill and Gai decided to look after her, and in turn spending less time with his older brother. Kagirinai eventually grew jealous of Eimi for being able to spend a lot of time with Gai, and he began to hate her. Things managed to get worse for Kagirinai; due to being rather unintelligent compared to his siblings, his mother and father spent more time with Gai and Eimi than with Kagirinai; leading to him actually beginning to hate his family. Despite not being favoured compared to his siblings, his parents never showed Kagirinai deliberate cruelty; though the lack of attention did more harm to Kagirinai than abuse ever would. Kagirinai constantly felt trapped in a shadow by his siblings and as a result, felt he never got the credit he deserved. With all of this on top of being severely troubled by his incomplete status, Kagirinai had begun growing distrust for those around him. Fearing Kazuma would change his character; Kagirinai refused to have Kazuma meddle with his soul and went missing. Knowing the time of his demise, Kagirinai wandered the world alone. Before he almost died of starvation, he was found by Sayaka Izayoi, who took him in and gave him a shelter for a while; until one night where he witnessed Gai on the news. Determined to find his brother and kill him, Kagirinai set off to Rukongai. Synopsis Powers and Abilities While Kagirinai has an unlucky streak during Rising Phoenix, Sealed Scarlet, Corrupt Black, and Second Rising, It is not until Kagirinai obtains Akatsuki that the depth of his skills are seen, as it is effectively the first time which he utilizes a weapon on-par with the most advanced weapons of that time. Although the only time he enters combat with Akatsuki is during Final Chapter, Giri comes away from both of the fights unscratched, having both times destroyed an impressive amount of foes, as well as defending Sayaka. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kagirinai has proven himself to be far above the average that Mototsu usually have in the art of swordsmanship. Opposite of his younger brother and rival, Kagirinai uses his Zanpakutō almost exclusively, rarely using hand-to-hand combat at all, only using kicks to further his combos, which is actually a rare sight to behold. Unlike most other characters, Kagirinai skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. His overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against Chira Tendou, noted to be one of the few proper "samurai" in existence. While usually performing right-handed, Kagirinai appears to be ambidextrous as he has shown proficient skill wielding his sword in his left. His fighting style is fluid and precise, able to quickly change his attack pattern to suit the situation. He attacks with swift, yet exceedingly powerful slashes and thrusts, focusing on being aggressive, fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces, characterized by acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense, with Kagirinai unleashing fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions. He is capable of unleashing extremely accurate blows and quick maneuvers before his opponent can react. The speed and precision of Kagirinai's strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on his opponent without staining the blade with blood, and even slice open the head of an opponent. He uses misdirection in his attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in his defense he is more than capable of making it up with surprise attacks. *'Jinsokuōda' (迅速殴打, Quick Strike): Kagirinai's specialty; using this attack, he can slash in order to attack without any serious start-up. His left hand is situated at the handle of his sword in order to enable a further reach, and his left hand is at the blade's ridge to grant the sword force to hit the opponent faster than light. Masking this posture from his opponent, he quickly performs a silent and deadly flick of his blade, which has the properties of taking his foe off-guard and lightly wounding them in the span of a few milliseconds. While not powerful by itself, if this attack is utilized many times in quick succession, it can deal incredible damage over time to the point that a light tap could defeat an opponent, and this attack can be unleashed from any angle for maximum coverage. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, The First: Killing Stroke): Kagirinai manipulates his spiritual power into the motion of a single swing. When performing the "killing stroke" Kagirinai transfers the full force of his spiritual power as though it were "mass" through his sword and then through the air. The strike itself is the medium, with the end result manifesting as a devastating wave of pure reiatsu. It is an attack that encompasses all his "power" into a singular strike; which is why it is often a lethal strike. Kagirinai can utilize this technique in a far different manner befitting Iaijutsu. Raising his sheathed blade upright, Kagirinai closes his eyes and blocks off all of his senses sans his hearing in order to hear the motions of his foe. A split second afterwards, Kagirinai unsheathes his blade and performs a vicious horizontal slash before sheathing his blade once again. **'Hitotsume: Gessen Nadegiri' (一つ目・月閃撫で斬り, The First: Moon Flash Killing Stroke): A personal advancement of Hitotsume: Nadegiri Kagirinai developed for use as a surprise tactic. Utilizing darkness-based spells, Kagirinai takes the form of a mass of shadows and sinks into the ground, homing onto a single opponent and quickly moving under that opponent, Kagirinai gathers his spiritual energy, before redirecting it to his feet. Then, the shadows cause a reaction with his spiritual energy, causing him to shoot of the ground. Quickly, in the air a few centimeters above the opponent, Kagirinai transfers the full force of his spiritual power as though it were "mass" through his sword and then through the air, unleashing an almighty strike which is the medium for the spiritual energy to expel itself as well as the darkness, targeting the foe's head in a powerful downwards strike that has the potential to split the foe in half right down the middle. *'Reiraku Byakuya' (零落白夜, Midnight Sun Faded Glory): Kagirinai's signature technique; Reiraku Byakuya is prepared by Kagirinai assuming an unusual stance; dropping into a partial crouch, both knees bend, right arm drawn back and left extended forward while Kagirinai winds up his sword arm. Focusing his spiritual energy into his feet to get a better foothold as well as his left wrist to augment his strike, Kagirinai waits for his foe to draw close, before instantly breaking out of the stance and thrusting at his foe while releasing his sword arm, creating a drill effect with extreme force at high speeds, piercing through many an obstruction and tear through the air itself. The technique is considered quite deadly, as the Reiraku Byakuya has only a precious few blind spots to be exploited. Despite the apparent inflexibility of using one attack repeatedly, it has many useful applications. **'Reiraku Byakuya Xceed' (レーイアク・ビアクイア・クシド, Reiraku Byakuya Kusido; Exceeded Midnight Sun Faded Glory): During the battle with Azrael, Kagirinai adapts the Reiraku Byakuya to strike immediately, as he cannot utilize it to even so much as touch his extremely nimble foe, who was essentially evading each and every one of his strikes. Essentially, Kagirinai merely thrusts forward with his blade at point-blank range using all of his upper body strength. This version, unlike the original, does not require any prior preparation or footwork; in fact, its power far exceeds the original by a large margin to the point of striking with over one hundred tonnes behind the blade and an even more ludicrous speed. However, a drawback to this technique is that performing these powerful movements in such rapid succession is detrimental to his physical strength, putting a large strain upon his body. For this reason, Reiraku Byakuya Xceed has only seen usage twice. Immense Strength: Kagirinai's strength is incomprehensible; by grabbing onto Gai's wrist, with one swift movement, he was able to launch him through several buildings; he possesses a great amount of physical strength. In his second appearance, Kagirinai was shown lifting a massive boulder which is usually used with two hands, with a single hand and in a casual manner, as well as crushing his bed and even a cliff with a single kick, as well as snapped Gūtara Kiyō's blade in two (although it had been previously damaged). He was even able to snap a few of Izanagi's ribs, with a backhanded chop, and he was able to cut through one of the four horns of Izanami, even knocking her to the ground by the sheer strength of his blow. While blocking his punch in his Juggernaut Overdrive, Gai noted that Kagirinai's attacks were extremely heavy and if he were ever to take a direct hit from him, the confrontation would be all over. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a contrast to his younger brother, who is noted to utilize solely hand-to-hand combat, Kagirinai is not too fond of hitting his foe with his fist or legs, though he will if he absolutely has to, as he can also employ unarmed attack when given the right chance. He normally favours the use of kicks, kicking Eienrai in the face while the latter was busy assaulting Gai during their three-way confrontation, and earlier, a downed Gai during their duel, but was also shown resorting to headbutt Gai while the two of them had their swords crossed. Kōshinho Master: Kagirinai's deadliest asset is his immense prowess in the Mototsu equivalent of Shunpo, Kōshinho (亢進歩, "Acceleration Step"). With his skill in the art of Koshinhō, Kagirinai can move faster than the eye can see, both on land and through the air; enough to rival the speeds of his younger brother. He leaves behind a fast-moving blur and in some cases, tangible after-images, which can attack his opponent if they touch them. He can also instantaneously close long distances without being detected by others. He is capable of moving so fast that he can decapitate an entire army of foes without them even having time to react. He often only appears as a crimson shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of his true figure during a battle. He can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. While it is unknown how fast Giri is without utilizing Koshinhō, it has been hinted that he can still move at speeds rivaling that of Gai, but he simply prefers not to. The art of Kōshinho resembles in-line skating. *'Raisoku Shundō' (雷速瞬動, Lightning Speed Instant Movement): Kagirinai charges up spiritual energy in his feet and compresses it to its utmost limit. There, he then focuses on a goal that he desires to reach, before decompressing the spiritual energy in a split-second. This provides enough of a boost, working in a similar principle to that of a jet burst. Kōsokushin provides enough speed to reach an insurmountable velocity, outdoing that of even the most seasoned speedsters effortlessly. The speed that he moves at can even be used for offense; where Kagirinai proceeds to assault his foes at overwhelming speeds, thus enabling his to attack multiple enemies in rapid succession in the span of a few seconds, if not nanoseconds. The speed that Kagirinai achieves when utilizing this technique is precisely 150 km/s (about 93 miles/second). Enhanced Durability: Kagirinai has an incredible amount of superhuman durability, enduring attacks from both Gai and Gunha (and even managing to regain her balance after a fall which left the former, who had kicked him down and subsequently fallen himself, off his feet) without seeming injuries, and ultimately suffering former's extremely destructive Ketteiteki no Keizen Yakushin with only slight damage. During his fight against Gai, Kagirinai demonstrated that he could shrug off almost all of Gai's Bankai-enhanced physical blows without a problem. A skyscraper was also knocked over his entire body and he retaliated from the attack in moments. Fluctuating Spiritual Power: Like his younger brother, Kagirinai has been noted on several occasions to have vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami, though it fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point being as high as Eienrai's. Like all Mototsu, Kagirinai's reishi patterns are similar to that of the Hōgyoku. This works by materializing what Kagirinai wants to happen. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-Commander-level fighter. In his battle against his brother, his spiritual energy manifested in the form of massive wings of black darkness, which have galaxies and stars imbued in them. The wings of darkness combined with Kagirinai's overwhelming power and presence creates a powerful psychological effect on those who see him. The wings' enormous reishi output is too inefficient and drains Kagirinai of all of his reiatsu. The wings can also be used as a defense mechanism. *'Kireiyūgō' (気霊融合, Fusion of Spirit and Ki): This technique is essentially a fusion of the opposing energies of ki and spiritual energy, causing them to resound into a perfect harmony—Kagirinai focuses spiritual power on one hand and ki to the other. Upon activating this technique, the dual aura spreads out two meters in the air, before settling down around Kagirinai's body, giving him such properties. These dual forces give him drastically enhanced speed and strength. This technique uses up more power than ki or spiritual power alone it has a lot of uses depending on the way the technique is used. The aura around Kagirinai cloaks him in this miraculous fusion of spiritual energy and ki, meaning that by hitting the opposing ki or spiritual energy dead center while expanding the aura around his body, he can reverse its properties and cancel it out. The technique increases Kagirinai's power to be 25 times greater than his base state, but the power-up is not indefinite, and runs out as soon as the aura around him fades. *'Kidōtai' (鬼道耐, Resistance of the Demon Way): Kagirinai's immense spiritual power grants him an extremely strong resistance to the Demon Way; it is capable of completely neutralizing Kidō of any type. This Kidōtai is capable of allowing Kagirinai to charge in without fear to quickly determine the outcome of the battle with a slash. This is especially true against those who dedicate their lives to practicing and unlocking the mysteries of the Demon Way, putting him at an overwhelming advantage and giving them little chance of victory should they face his directly, as spells instantly disappear simply from touching as even Yuuki Kaburagi's Kidō abilities are ineffective on him to the point where even Kagirinai looks down on her abilities. *'Chōnōryoku' (超能力, Psychokinesis): With this ability Kagirinai can freely manipulate the movements of all matter with his thoughts, no matter the distance between him and his desired object, or size. Kagirinai is able to levitate himself and very large items. He can even turn objects from one thing to another. He can stop the movements of all projectiles with a single thought, and even reflect them back at their user with ease. Two weaknesses of this is that Kagirinai requires visual contact with his object of choice, and another is that he cannot manipulate more than ten objects at a time, and Kagirinai is able to use telekinesis with his spiritual energy to levitate his Zanpakutō and use it to strike his opponents from afar, as well as call his weapon back to his hand. Stats Zanpakutō Akatsuki (暁, literally meaning "Dawn" or "Daybreak") is the name of Kagirinai's ultimate Zanpakutō; which is born through utilizing the Infernox Core. In terms of power, Akatsuki is said to be just as powerful as Gaikaōtori; it has a special ability to shift the spiritual energy powering the Zanpakutō either to the tip of the blade or the pommel. Akatsuki's sealed state is never seen; as from the moment of activation, it is in its Shikai form. Shikai: In Shikai, Akatsuki has a grey blade, with a red streak going down the middle. On the sides, two wheel-like attachments are just below the tip of the blade. On the sides of the black and gold cross-guard, it has dark yellow dragon's claws, both holding a red orb. It has red dragon's horns that extend out near the center of the cross-guard, and a black visor just above the cross-guard. The pommel consists of a black spike with smaller spikes on the sides. There are spikes on the blade, similar to a dragon's fangs. Despite the odd shape of the blade, it is stated to have tremendous cutting power; Shikai Special Abilities: The ability of Akatsuki enables Kagirinai to surpass his limits by creating an orb with elemental traits and then crushing it in his palm, absorbing it into his body where the spiritual energy in his body then spreads throughout it, infecting him with the traits of the spiritual energy he absorbed and granting him incredible boosts in power. Kagirinai is capable of overlapping two elements to combine different elements. The technique feeds on Kagirinai's soul and any dark feelings; such as hatred, greed, lust, revenge, in other words, "Bad" feelings. Utilizing this ability grants Kagirinai immense power and strength depending on which element is used for enhancement, and depending on the element utilized for enhancement, Kagirinai gains the properties of that same element. *'Bakusaiga' (爆砕牙, Explosive Smashing Fang): Kagirinai's signature technique with Akatsuki, where he collects stray spiritual particles in the atmosphere and converges them on his blade; suddenly, he converts the particles into that of the darkness element and molds them into a cross-shaped disc of darkness, which he then suddenly launches at the foe with incredible speeds. Bakusaiga is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. This attack has firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's beam cannons. As the spiritual particles destroy matter on a molecular scale, Bakusaiga can penetrate even the thickest defenses and destroy its target with a single shot. It has two settings; the first form emits a higher-velocity beam with enough momentum to breach an Explosive Wave. However, the damage dealt to the target without penetrating an Explosive Wave is significantly reduced due to its lower energy transfer. The second mode is like a classic beam attack: the spiritual particles have less velocity and, while less penetrating, quickly transfer their energy to the target upon impact, reverting back to pure spiritual and destroying the target from within. This attack is capable of annihilating thousands of foes with a single cut. Not only does it disintegrate the main body, but the disintegration effects would also spread over to parts detached as well, as if it were acid taking on the form of energy. *'Haguro Ryūō Jōshō Toppa' (羽黒竜王上昇突破, Feather-Black Dragon King's Rising Breakthrough): Kagirinai creates a black, feathered dragon from his spiritual energy. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless Kagirinai absorbs it and traps it within his own reiatsu. Being made of razor-sharp black feathers, it completely shreds all it devours, as by colliding with most structures and opponents, it is able to deliver over a thousand incredibly painful cuts per second. The reiatsu surrounding Kagirinai's arm can also be used to enhance the strength of his punches, as shown by his battle against Izanagi. In addition, Kagirinai can force the dragon to swirl around him, protecting him from most forms of damage. **'Haguro Ryūō Kyūshū' (羽黒竜王吸収力, "Feather-Black Dragon King Absorption"): As Kagirinai transfers to dragon to all the joints in his body once he has absorbed it, he gains a truly insurmountable boost in power, defense, and speed, able to overpower Izanagi's Burst Mode. In order to utilize this technique, Kagirinai must consume and trap the dragon within himself, binding it to his will. When he utilized this technique against his brother, Kagirinai demonstrated an inability to feel pain. In this form he can shoot bursts of black feathers from his hands, as well as surround himself with the feathers of the dragon to leap high into the air. Kagirinai can also sprout pitch-black wings formed from feathers from his back, enhancing his Kōshinho prowess drastically. *'Ashura Musōken' (阿修羅無双剣, Unmatched Sword of the Fighting Demon): Kagirinai amasses black light on the blade of Akatsuki, giving it the look of a gigantic black feather, thus giving Akatsuki the ability to cut through anything. Its cutting power was demonstrated against Izanagi, which Kagirinai cut through the god's Inen Bakufū, and later on, through a Big Bang which was launched by Kazuma. As Kagirinai swings Akatsuki with this in in effect, black feathers molt off of the blade, which cause small fiery explosions when they make contact with something. He often uses this as a series of seven consecutive blows, called "Kanki Tenshōku" (喚起天翔駆, "Evocation Soaring Drive") where Kagirinai slashes his opponent thirteen times in a ferocious multi-hit combo, each slash causing a gigantic fiery explosion upon contact with the opponent; the final slash leaves petals of darkness in its wake which then point towards the opponent, exploding in the form of a trio of small lasers that pierce the foe's body. Bankai: Tenryū Amakakeru Mumyoku (天竜天翔ける無明空, Divine Dragon Soaring in Lightless Emptiness): Bankai, Kagirinai's spiritual energy surrounds him, before compressing upon his body and solidifying, merging with fire in order to reappear as a silver draconic full-body armour that is inspired by medieval, futuristic, and even mythological armours. Possessing several shining emerald gems upon his elbows, backs of his hands, chest, knees, and feet, this armour is illuminated illustriously by the fires sprouting from his body. The armour that covers his arms, abdomen, and legs appears very similar to a dragon's spine, jutting out in a funnel-like shape to provide extra protection. There are several golden protrusions on his hips, elbows, and jaws that appear similar to a dragon's fangs. The pauldrons of the suit are rounded, yet they retain that dragon-like feel. Lastly, the helmet which covers his face allows his golden eyes to be represented and possesses a crimson half-crown that adorns the metal; overall, it is a fearsome sight to behold. Bankai Special Abilities: In Bankai, the original ability that Akatsuki had is enhanced drastically; Kagirinai's strength is significantly increased to the point where he can push a fully formed dragon attack through a multiple layered barrier with one arm, and could also neutralize Akutenbake with a single kick despite their durability. In this form, Kagirinai's speed also increases to the point where Gai had trouble determining if he had used Koshinhō when attacking Izanagi and could even surpass the speed of a fully charged Gai, who was noted to be easily the fastest character in the series. Though he can still feel pain, the Bankai's armour gives Kagirinai a great amount of protection; regular swords are unable to pierce it, extreme heat temperatures slightly burn him, and extreme physical attacks do little damage. Kagirinai is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. *'Chōkyū Haō Den'eidan' (超球覇王電影弾, Super Sphere Supreme King Electric Shadow Bullet) Utilizing his psychic powers as a fulcrum, Kagirinai condenses stray spiritual energy in the area into his Zanpakutō, in addition to the spiritual energy he has absorbed with it, as well as Kagirinai's own immense spiritual energy to its smallest point, intensifying the spiritual energy by convergence and acceleration, before letting out this energy to allow him to move at speeds where the human eye, even if it is trained, can no longer track him. As Tenryū Amakakeru Mumyoku constantly continues to absorb and compress stray spiritual energy, it can be theorized that Kagirinai can keep up this speed as long as he wishes. It should be noted that the expansion of this energy produces a crimson sphere of psychic power solidified spiritual energy, causing it to become essentially an energy ball that surrounds him as he moves. Kagirinai mainly utilizes this to fly in like a meteor, dealing damage as he moves. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration': As with its thought equals reality ability and the fact that Tenryū Amakakeru Mumyoku is constantly absorbing stray spiritual energy from the environment, Kagirinai's Bankai, theoretically, has a near infinite duration. This, obviously, allows him to fight far longer than other foes of his level. *'Enhanced Bakusaiga': This time, when utilizing Bakusaiga in Bankai, it has different mechanics; which are simple, yet highly advanced. When an opponent with a higher spiritual pressure unleashes an attack, Kagirinai can use the Bakusaiga to engulf the enemy's attack in a reishi wave that consists of three black tomoe bound together through their centers by a single circular crimson reishi thread, and reverse it back on them, with the added power of Bakusaiga to deliver a tremendous blow. The attack required about 3 seconds to travel a few ten thousand-kilometer distance, and the immense power of this attack makes it the most powerful attack in the series upon it's full début, and it would not be rivaled for decades to come. It is able to cancel any type of spiritual blast while continuing to hit the opponent. Its energy is capable of withering the skin, muscle and tissue of any being of pure evil to a quivering mess. Not only was the Izanagi's body battered and broken after being hit by it, but it caused him intense muscle spasms, and even the place on the foe's arm where Kagirinai grabbed with his hand right before firing it was badly burned. *'Haguro Ryūō Senmetsuha' (羽黒竜王殲滅波, "Feather-Black Dragon King's Annihilation Wave"): Kagirinai is able to release multiple dragons, which results in massive amounts of destruction. Due to Bankai augmenting his strength, Kagirinai can control who the dragons attack. The dragons can completely surround and devastate Kagirinai's current location, as the dragons rotate around and disperse away from him in a large circular motion. *'Haō Shōryūgeki' (覇王翔龍撃, Overlord Flying Dragon Attack): Kagirinai's strongest attack; analogous to Gai's Shining Sword Breaker. Haō Shōryūgeki is initiated when Kagirinai spins into wind and ice, and collides with the opponent which freezing them into an unbreakable barrier. The trapped opponent is constantly attacked while Kagirinai circles them at high speeds, whipping up an icy wind which has enough force to blow his opponent high into the air with relative ease. Kagirinai then gathers and condenses stray spiritual energy in the atmosphere around him onto his blade and compresses it to its utmost limit, manifesting a bagua (eight trigrams) below his feet, before thrusting his sword into the sky, causing a powerful blazing dragon to manifest from his blade, flying up towards his opponent. Kagirinai follows suit, flying up the dragon's head and absorbing himself into the rising dragon before colliding with the opponent with a powerful strike, initiating an intense explosion which has enough force to cause the opponent to disintegrate. However, if the foe breaks free from the barrier, Kagirinai can multiply into three clones which then assault the foe from all directions, ending them rather easily. Former Powers and Abilities Relationships Trivia *Kagirinai has several similarities to Char Aznable, the main 'rival' character from Mobile Suit Gundam. Both have pale hair, both have a predominantly red/black color scheme, their weapons are noted to be three times more effective than another's (Mezame is noted to be three times more powerful than Kakusei, Char's Zaku is three times faster than any other Zaku), and both are secretly related to a member of the main cast. In addition, when Kagirinai saves Gai from his brainwashed companions, he sports a pair of red face-covering shades. This has caused Nika to peg him as "Totally-not-Char". Category:Male Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Mototsu Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Nagareboshi Clan